The process of training agents to work in a contact center can be time consuming and expensive. It can also be difficult to determine whether a trainee contact center agent has reached the required standard in an objective and consistent manner. It normally takes a contact center manager many hours to train new agents to respond to calls in the way required by the organisation operating the contact center. There are hundreds of different possible customer queries and requests that the agents may have to handle, which may relate to a wide range of products and services. It also takes many hours for the manager to test the trained agents and analyse the results of those tests to ensure that the trained agents have attained the required standard.